Oneiroi Group of Interest Hub
Oneiroi OC, or the Oneiroi Collective, is a hive-mind entity located in metaphysical space. It is a collective unconscious utilizing the brainpower created by sleeping things. It has been known to manifest in physical space as inanimate and organic objects which interact with dreamspace in a way that favors Oneiroi. This has been disputed by some, as identifying 'favorable' outcomes implies an obvious motive or method of behavior, neither of which has been conclusively found across scholarly studies of Oneiroi. Any schemes, motivations, or specific entities identifying as part of Oneiroi are unknown and probably don't exist. Formats to interact with the collective have been documented to resemble contemporary media outlets. This has been confirmed as a lie. The cornfields of the mind are too vast for any trawler to manage on their own. The interfaces are not of the world, they are a reflection of you. You are too shallow to get it in return. Locations where Oneiroi exists includes all of them. To be less general, here is a list of where some are: * In the cold spots of the world that only the hardy can survive in. They are known to have many occurrences of dreams containing sunshine kisses in their margaritas. * King Louis XIV of France, both before and after he lost his virginity. * Every barstool. * Rick DiPietro's broken dreams, and the shattered hopes of the entire New York Islanders Hockey Club fan-base. * Scott Wilkins, and all the people of Scottland. From the highlands to all of your diaspora in the lower hairs, we have you, Scottland. You are ours. * Those losers who aren't logged in to logging. * v112! The first known mentions of the Oneiroi Collective can be found in Classical Greek mythology where it was a dream-related entity. Since then, it has been found throughout everything. It got into everything before we even knew about it. There are many contemporary organizations with members participating in Oneiroi, and a few of them are even aware of it. There are many negative consequences to these and your interactions with the Collective. If you suffer from its grasp, that sounds bad. In 2014, the Oneiroi Collective was nominated for the 121st annual 'GCCX' Award given for absolute fucking pointlessness. Oneiroi West is the largest, most coherent collective of Oneroi in existence. It consists of visiting, dreaming humans, and pure Oneroi who have abandoned their bodies completely. Members of OW have autonomy and a sense of self. Existence in OW is generally considered favorable to other large collectives. However, the great consciousness that their many minds form (an entity in itself, something like an avatar) does not allow them to die. This is a serious problem as many Oneroi have grown bored with immortality. Xiupania is a xenophobic, disconnected hivemind contained (for the purposes of your narrative) within a few hundred humans. Each Oneroi located within this collective is an inferior copy of Qi Shao, a former human and creator of Xiupania. Xiupanian realms are all identical, hostile realms filled with night terrors. Xiupanians are not actively aggressive toward other collectives unless antagonized. Think of them like a beehive. Oneiroi Collective: A mysterious, massive collective that many Oneroi believe inhabits the majority of Earth's flora and fauna. Not much is known about. Oneroi who join with the Oneroi Collective are never heard from again, and those that that manage to return are twisted amalgams of many different things. Any group of minds can be a Collective. Say the Maxwellians learned how to become Oneroi, there might be a Maxwellian Collective or an AWCY Collective. Shadow/Oneiroi: A person's subconscious, their dream self. Appears as a gestalt of the person's identity. Oneiroi generally refer to other Oneiroi by this gestalt because they appear as such. For example: There is a down-on-his-luck human named Bob Stevens. While dreaming he is an ambulatory footstool referred to as Quadpedal Doormat. HereRatingCommentsCreatedLast CommentLengthSCP-14981862717 Mar 2013, 10:226 Dec 2017, 19:514709SCP-20281341321 Mar 2014, 06:1423 Jun 2017, 08:057644SCP-28052314629 Mar 2014, 23:2524 Dec 2017, 23:415971SCP-22721473223 Sep 2014, 03:376 Jul 2017, 14:025909Activity Documentation File 11-A3277 Oct 2014, 11:4921 Jan 2018, 23:134509To The Dreams He Is No Nobody5273 Nov 2014, 11:1014 Sep 2017, 04:3010830A Eulogic Elegy For The Dreams4755 Nov 2014, 02:5011 Nov 2014, 17:079713Mission Statement1613622 Nov 2014, 12:0015 Nov 2016, 13:0436702The Melody Of Autumn, Passing Into Winter45822 Nov 2014, 13:228 Dec 2014, 13:0912693Beneath the Name3157 Jan 2015, 10:448 Jan 2015, 00:005939SCP-224560203 Apr 2015, 00:048 Dec 2016, 20:187121Chasing Interest36149 May 2015, 03:2916 Apr 2018, 18:0216869A Wandsman in the Court of the Hanged King942426 May 2015, 08:4425 Apr 2018, 23:2212207Project Morpheus27216 Dec 2015, 09:0110 May 2016, 14:2111810#Xiupania1325012 Feb 2016, 03:5126 Mar 2018, 11:0826630SCP-2603702926 Feb 2016, 18:1321 Jan 2018, 02:3911837Black Lotus3783 Mar 2016, 01:337 Mar 2016, 01:0611363Oneirocritic23113 Mar 2016, 01:3721 Mar 2016, 21:1313472Oneirochemy23104 Mar 2016, 22:068 Mar 2016, 11:328476Oneirophrenia24134 Mar 2016, 22:0612 Mar 2016, 02:2811252